wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
Reform of the Security Council, Japan
Committee: General Assembly Question of: Reform of the Security Council Submitted by: Japan Citing Ban-Ki Moon’s suggestion that reform of the UN Security Council is “...too long overdue and the necessary expansion must be made considering how much the world has changed”, Noting the ineptitude of the previously appointed General Assembly Task Force who were unable to provide any suggestions other than detailing that a timeline for a discussion on the reform must be created, Concerned by the immense power held by the Permanent 5 and the exclusion of the remaining 188 UN members from the planet’s most important decisions, Deeply conscious that only eight percent of the world’s nations are represented in the Security Council at any one time and that the time between Non-Permanent Members’ terms in the Council can average forty years, Contemplating the inclusion of new Permanent Members of the Security Council to reflect the current status of several influential members, Aware of opposition to these suggestions for new permanent members from Italy and Spain (opposing Germany), Mexico, Colombia, and Argentina (opposing Brazil), Pakistan (opposing India), and South Korea (opposing Japan), Believing that a larger number of Permanent Members will provide more equality for the representation of nations’ views, Further believing that these Permanent Members must be selected from around the world in order to give each continent fair representation, Accepting that a larger Security Council will present logistical problems as well as potentially reducing the effectiveness of the body as a decision making entitiy, Yet maintaining that an increase in the size of the Security Council is the only way to fairly represent the increase in the number of UN members since its formation in 1945, #''Proposes'' the inclusion of four new Permanent Members of the Security Council who will take up their new positions on 1st January 2014 which shall be; ##Germany, ##Brazil, ##India, ##Japan (who collectively name themselves the G4), #''Supports'' the inclusion of a further six new Permanent Members as of 1st January 2020 such that at last two nations are included from each continent, which can only be conducted to include; ##one from North America, ##one from South America, ##two from Africa, ##two from Australasia, #''Suggests'' that the 2014 “P9” would have the right to select the remaining six members who would join the 2020 “P15”; #''Further suggests'' that the right to veto would apply to the selection process in Clause 3; #''Calls for'' the number of Non-Permanent members to be increased from ten to thirty with two being added to the present roster each year starting from 1st January 2014; #''Affirms'' that these changes will triple the size of the current Security Council; #''Further affirms'' that this will mean that around one in every four nations will be represented in the Security Council at any given time; #''Affirms for the third time'' that every nation will be able to be a member of the Security Council for two years out of every twelve. Category:Resolutions